qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitsune (playable)
To check out the background of the race, see Kitsune (background). Kitsune, or fox folk, are vulpine shapeshifters known for their love of both trickery and art. Kitsune possess two forms: that of an attractive human of slender build with salient eyes, and their true form of an anthropomorphic fox. Despite an irrepressible penchant for deception, kitsune prize loyalty and make true companions. They delight in the arts, particularly riddles and storytelling, and settle in ancestral clans, taking their wisdom from both the living and spirits. Quick-witted and nimble, kitsune make excellent bards and rogues. It is not uncommon for one to pursue sorcery, while those few born with white fur and pale eyes usually become oracles. The Kitsune's origins are kind of strange. They came through the Dragon Gate, to be sure. Were they foxes that came through, fox people, or humans? No one really knows (they actually came from a world rumored to be called Beastworld -- ''although some Occidental sages believe they came from a place where Nirvana and Elysium meet). The race, however, found its way to Qin'ae, where they also hide and thrive. '''Physical Description:' A kitsune has two forms—a single human form and its true form, that of a humanoid fox. In their human forms, kitsune tend toward quickness and lithe beauty. In all forms they possess golden, amber, or brilliant blue eyes. In their true forms, they are covered with a downy coat of auburn fur, although more exotic coloration is possible. Society: Kitsune society is enigmatic, as kitsune prize loyalty among their friends but delight in good-natured mischief and trickery. Kitsune take pleasure in the pursuit of creative arts and in all forms of competition, especially the telling of stories interwoven with tall tales and falsehoods. Relations: Kitsune deal well with elves and samsarans, but their reputation as tricksters follows them when they interact with other races. Many kitsune, particularly those who dwell in mixed-race societies, choose to hide their true natures and pose as humans in public. Alignment and Religion: Kitsune tend to be neutral, or of alignments with a neutral component. Most kitsune worship the goddess of craftsmanship. Adventurers: Keenly interested in adding their own names to the myths and legends of explorers and heroes of old, Kitsune adventurers range across the world. Female Names: Ayaki, Jiyoki, Kyomi, Miyaro, Shinyai, Yulai Male Names: Chankotu, Imhakaru, Kyrsaku, Namkitu, Yanyeeku Kitsune Racial Traits *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength: '''Kitsune are agile and companionable, but tend to be physically weak. *'Medium:' Kitsune are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Kitsune:' Kitsune are humanoids with the kitsune and shapechanger subtypes. *'Normal Speed:' Kitsune have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision (Ex):' Kitsune can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Change Shape (Su): A kitsune can assume the appearance of a specific single human form of the same sex. The kitsune always takes this specific form when she uses this ability. A kitsune in human form cannot use her bite attack, but gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear human. Changing shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as alter self, except that the kitsune does not adjust her ability scores. *'''Agile (Ex): Kitsune receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks. *'Kitsune Magic (Ex/Sp):' Kitsune add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against enchantment spells that they cast. Kitsune with a Charisma score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like ability: 3/day—dancing lights. *'Natural Weapons (Ex):' In her natural form, a kitsune has a bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. *'Languages:' Kitsune begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Kitsune with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: any human language, Aklo, Celestial, Elven, Gnome, and Tengu. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits may be selected instead of existing kitsune racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. *'Fast Shifter (Su):' You were born with an innate talent for switching between your natural forms. Using your racial change shape ability is a move action instead of a standard action. This racial trait replaces kitsune magic. *'Gregarious (Ex):' Even among your own kind, your gift for making friends stands out. Whenever you successfully use Diplomacy to win over an individual, that creature takes a –2 penalty to resist any of your Charisma-based skill checks for the next 24 hours. This racial trait replaces agile. Favored Class Options The following options are available to all kitsune who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. All: '''Gain 1/6 of a new Magical Tail (ARG) feat. Any kitsune character can choose this bonus upon gaining a level in her favored class. '''Arcanist: When casting arcanist enchantment spells, add 1/3 to the effective caster level, but only for the purpose of determining duration. Bard: Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to lie and a +1/2 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information. Brawler: Increase the number of times per day the brawler can use martial flexibility by 1/4. Cavalier: Add 1/4 to the cavalier’s banner bonus. Fighter: Add 1/3 to damage rolls the fighter makes with weapon attacks against an opponent that he is flanking or that is denied its Dexterity bonus to AC. Druid: Add a +1/2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks to change a creature's attitude. Mesmerist: Increase the number of mesmerist tricks the mesmerist can use per day by 1/3. Oracle: Reduce the penalty for not being proficient for one weapon by 1. When the nonproficiency penalty for a weapon becomes 0 because of this ability, the oracle is treated as having the appropriate Martial or Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat for that weapon. Rogue: The rogue gains 1/6 of a new rogue talent. Shaman: Add one enchantment spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list that isn’t on the shaman spell list to the list of spells the shaman knows. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the shaman can cast. Sorcerer: Add +1/4 to the DC of enchantment spells. Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by 1/4. Vigilante: Add 1/2 to the Disguise bonus provided by seamless guise. Racial Archetypes The following racial archetypes is available to kitsune. Kitsune Trickster (Rogue) The kitsune trickster combines her sharpened wit with minor arcane powers of charm and persuasion. She uses her talents to spin convincing lies, riddles, and stories. A trickster has the following class features. Kitsune's Guile (Ex) At 1st level, a trickster relies on her intellect as much as her personality. She adds her Intelligence modifier on Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, and Sense Motive checks. This ability replaces trapfinding. Kitsune's Charm (Sp) At 3rd level, a kitsune trickster can use charm person once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to her rogue level – 2). At 6th level, and every three levels thereafter, the kitsune trickster gains an additional daily use of this ability. This ability replaces trap sense. Rogue Talents: The following rogue talents complement the kitsune trickster archetype: major magic, minor magic (Core Rulebook); false friend, obfuscate story, steal the story (see below); charmer, coax information, honeyed words ; convincing lie. Advanced Talents: The following advanced rogue talents complement the kitsune trickster archetype: skill mastery, slippery mind (Core Rulebook); master of disguise ; rumormonger. --EltonJ (talk) 22:03, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Nine-Tailed Heir (Sorcerer Archetype) Islander stories often tell of kitsune with multiple tails, but not many realize that fewer than one kitsune in every thousand has this potential, and those that do usually have a magical quirk in their blood or have been blessed by their race’s deific matron. As a result, most that harness the mystic powers of their newfound tails often gain sorcerous powers, becoming nine-tailed heirs. This archetype is available only to kitsune characters. Magical Tail At 3rd level and every 4 levels thereafter, a ninetailed heir gains Magical Tail (ARG) as a bonus feat. If the nine-tailed heir already has nine tails, each additional time the feat is taken, the sorcerer gains one additional daily use of the lowest level Magical Tail ability not already affected by this effect. This ability replaces the bloodline spell class feature. See also *Kitsune Rogue Talents *Kitsune feats *Kitsune Magic Items Sources Category:Races